


Angel of Mine

by DreamNoMore



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Choking, Drinking, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Love Bites, M/M, Out of Character, Partying, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNoMore/pseuds/DreamNoMore
Summary: A totally not self-indulgent collection of Sephiroth x Reader one-shots, taking place at varying points in the FFVII timeline. Or perhaps in an AU. Pretty much anything goes.Tags and summary are subject to change.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	1. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, uh...have a slight confession to make. After Sephiroth got announced for Smash earlier this month, I kinda went off the deep end and became completely obsessed with Final Fantasy to the point where I don't get anything productive done most of the time, unless writing fanfic counts. 
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy this oneshot and the others I'm going to write in the future. I don't know how many there'll be right now, but if you have any requests for this collection, feel free to put them in the comments!
> 
> ≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾
> 
>  **Oneshot #1 - Aftermath**  
>  **Rating:** Explicit  
>  **Setting:** Canon Universe  
>  **Pairing(s):** Sephiroth x Reader
> 
> _You're a SOLDIER in the same class as Sephiroth. He returns from a long mission, and the privacy of your shared bunk room is perfect for the night ahead._

Something about Midgar captivated you, and you sorely missed it. 

Even within the perpetual night cast over the slums, there existed some kind of hope, and a sense of community. That hope was what had driven you to join SOLDIER.

Yet, you were considered just another faceless drone by Shinra. Your only purpose was to obey commands and enforce the law. Gone were the days of relative freedom. When you weren’t doing missions, you were prepping with your squad or sitting alone in the mess hall, contemplating whether or not this job was truly right for you. 

You didn’t get along well with anyone in your squad...save for one man in particular. One man that didn’t make you feel like an outsider. He cared about his teammates. And even in spite of his somewhat alien appearance, it was hard for you to deny that there was an ethereal beauty about him. Those feline eyes, glowing with mako, exuded both mystery and allure. Beneath his suspenders and pauldrons was a wonderfully toned body unlike anything you’d ever seen before. 

It was comforting to have a well-renowned SOLDIER such as Sephiroth in your close circle. You felt protected by his presence, even if he didn’t outwardly reciprocate it most of the time. If there was ever any intimate activity involving him and another person, he preferred to keep it low-key. You knew from experience that he loved being the one in control, though not without consent. He’d taken most of your hints straight away, responding with his characteristic dry humour that raised more questions than it did answers. In the privacy of your shared bunk room, he’d been the one to finally confess. In truth, Sephiroth didn’t actually mean it when he called you  _ doll  _ or  _pet_.  He knew the importance of caring for you. You were by no means fragile, but a little TLC here and there couldn’t hurt.

You sat on the greyed mattress in the top bunk, frustrated in more ways than one. Sephiroth had yet to return from his current mission. You didn’t want to think about the way he killed his targets so efficiently, or how he still maintained a cold attitude towards anyone who wasn’t you, Genesis or Angeal. He was yours, and you were his, SOLDIER protocols be damned. It was admittedly rare for anything like this to happen among Shinra’s military, so it was understandable why he wasn’t inclined to talk about it in public. 

You pulled the blanket over your chest. The midnight air was cold and unwelcoming. You wanted nothing more than to stay warm. Nothing more than Sephiroth by your side. As if Gaia itself was answering your prayers, he always returned. You’d never feared the worst...not before tonight. You shivered, and drew the curtain shut. Midgar and all of its high-rise buildings disappeared, replaced by the sight of weathered navy blue fabric. 

Calling him now would be a bad idea, to say the least.  It’d result in a ton of embarrassment and possibly a botched mission. One thing to remember about Sephiroth was that he didn’t appreciate being pissed off. Of course, he’d be more understanding if it was you of all people who interrupted an important mission. In the end, you thought it best not to interfere in any way. His jobs were far and away more dangerous than yours. Any day now, he’d get a promotion. Unless you stepped up your game, you were going to be separated from him. If there was one thing you and him could do, it was making your remaining time together last. Every moment you spent with him was worth it. 

Your heart skipped a beat as someone opened the door. Thanks to Shinra’s advanced security measures, nobody had the clearance to come in here except you and Sephiroth. Relief welled up within you. You immediately climbed down the bunk bed to see him for the first time since last night. The mission had come abruptly and was an urgent matter, so he’d gone without any prior notice.

He turned the light on and flashed you a smile. His hands were laden with cuts, the black leather covering them torn to pieces. His silken-white hair was a mess. In places, it was matted with blood. His left pauldron was cracked. The suspenders covering his chest had been ripped out, revealing a patchwork of bruises. He half-limped towards you and muttered his greetings, before making a beeline for the ensuite bathroom. 

“Sephiroth!” you said, wiping away tears.

He stopped in his tracks. His face was still pristine as ever. The slits of his pupils widened as you gave him a peck on the cheek. You adjusted his straps so that they formed a distinctive X-shape across his chest. Unfortunately, the only way his pauldrons could be fixed was sending them off to the higher-ups at Shinra - obviously, there was no time for that now.

“Thank you, Y/N.” Sephiroth breathed. He rummaged around in the chest of drawers next to the bunk bed and fished out a hairbrush. Over the next five minutes, you helped him to get rid of a few tangles in his hair. It wasn’t enough to get him looking totally up to speed, as only he knew how to apply the elaborate care routine he’d come up with. 

“There, that should have you all set for tomorrow.” you giggled. 

“You think I’m  _sleeping_ in these clothes? Any good SOLDIER would know that it’s a bad idea.” He crossed his arms. 

“I folded up your pyjamas earlier. They’re lying on your bunk, by the way.”

“Thanks again.” He paused for a moment. “There’s something else I’d like to ask of you. I know it’s...late, and all, so the final verdict is completely up to you.”

He’d read you like a book. 

“I’d like to indulge in a little sin with you.” Sephiroth purred. Sweet Gaia, his husky voice was already driving you crazy.

“Gladly.” you replied. 

You were met head-on by his cold-eyed gaze. His fingers wrapped around yours, slowly trailing up your arm. In that moment, you were paralysed, utterly consumed by the thought of him reaching underneath your shirt and undressing you. You blushed, instinctively taking a step back. Sephiroth smirked. Leaned closer to you, then whispered in your ear. 

“I’d appreciate a little... _assistance_ , Y/N. Then again, if you’re not in the mood for it,I can’t stop you, can I?” He threaded a hand through your hair and stroked the side of your face. 

_Fuck_. There was no way you could hide your arousal now. Your heart was racing. Your breaths became irregular. You had to stifle a moan as Sephiroth brushed his lips against your neck. 

“Yes.  _Yes._ ” you groaned. 

He leaned in to kiss you, pinning you against the wall. His tongue explored every part of your mouth. Burning with an insatiable hunger, he deepened the kiss, making sure to hit every sweet spot. He drank in your moans and gasps, which excited him like nothing else. When Sephiroth broke away, he gave an appreciative grunt. He released you from his grip and you shuddered. You wanted more. You wanted it  now. 

“ _Mmm_ ,  you’re delicious.” Sephiroth said, glancing at you lasciviously. “I’ll happily satiate your desires if you want me to, pet. Follow me into the bathroom.”

You did as he said. 

The ensuite looked like it belonged in a hotel, not a Shinra complex. Bottles of shampoo and cans of shaving foam were neatly arranged in a cabinet adjacent to the walk-in shower.

Sephiroth stood in front of the sink, quickly washing his hands before taking off his coat and pauldrons. He deliberately took longer than usual to undo his suspenders, then smirked at you again. You couldn’t help but stare at his bare chest. He was exquisite.  _Beautiful. Perfect._ Actually, fuck it, there were no amount of words that could describe seeing him in the flesh like this. You were one of the only people in the world who’d ever been treated to the sight of it. He was a mysterious man indeed. You knew very little of his life outside of SOLDIER...and it seemed that even he himself didn’t. 

“May I?” he whispered, grabbing hold of your shirt collar. He nibbled at your earlobe to tease you. 

“Yes, Sephiroth. _Yes_.” you panted. 

“Good girl. I  love it when you cry out my name.” 

He unbuttoned your shirt and unzipped your shorts, so that you were wearing nothing except your bra and underwear. The air was cold, a stark contrast to the warmth you felt as his skin rubbed against yours. He kissed your neck. Trailed his tomgue down to your shoulder. With a kind of grace unseemly for his muscular form, he took off your bra. Soon, his left hand cupped one of your breasts, fingers circling around the areola. He bent down to lick at the nipple, eliciting a moan. You could feel heat rising between your legs. The more he continued with the foreplay, the more desperate you became. The more you wanted him.

“Fuckfuck _fuck_.”  You bit your lip. 

You backed against the far left wall, around where the walk-in shower was. Sephiroth took off his trousers and joined you. Again, he pinned you with his grip, which evidently gave him a greater sense of control. He slid his other hand into your underwear and pulled them down. Without warning, he slid two fingers into you, moving them in and out. He spread the glistening folds of your cunt apart and stroked your G-spot with his index finger. Your pleas for him to fuck you harder were drowned out by your ecstatic screams. After he’d finished, Sephiroth licked your juices off his fingertips, taking his time to savour every second of it.

“That, Y/N, was just a taster. An appetizer, if you must. Now, should we move on to the main act?” His tone was mocking.

You nodded your head, unable to even muster a single word.

You turned the dial, making warm water come out of the shower head. Steam filled the bathroom, clouding the mirrors and windows. Strong arms gripped your torso. Sephiroth drew closer, his erection pressing against your leg. This time, he didn’t kiss you. He  bit your neck hard enough to leave a mark on the skin. You whimpered. Any amount of pain you felt was utterly eclipsed by the surges of ecstasy that shot through every inch of your being. Between bites and kisses, he helped you wash yourself, making sure no area was left untouched. In turn, you ensured his hair was fully covered in shampoo and conditioner. It’d be a nightmare to brush afterwards, but at least he didn’t have to contend with it alone. Like you, he probably wanted to focus on the here and now. 

“Turn around.” he said. “Let the steam envelop you.”

He grabbed your hips. He held your arms against the wall, effectively restraining you. Despite it being an admittedly uncomfortable position, it certainly satiated his desire of being the dominant one. He flashed his signature smirk one more time before finally entering you. For each rhythmic thrust, you moaned out an incoherent string of words which vaguely sounded like _Sephiroth_. He threw his head back and groaned in pleasure as his seed exploded into you. He thrust harder and deeper, relishing in seeing your comparatively frail form buckle from his movements.

You’d never felt any weaker than this. You’d never felt closer to him than this.

“Get on your knees.” he hissed.

You knelt before Sephiroth as if in reverence of him. He bent down, grabbed your hair violently, and bit the nape of your neck once more. You were in his thrall and there was no way of escaping it.

“Mm. You’re _mine_.” he rasped. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes." you said. "You'll plead for me."

"Yes!"

"You'll scream out my name as if there's nobody else on Gaia."

"Yes, Sephi-"

"Good, because next time, I'm going to _break_ you. Is that your wish, my love?"

"That and more."

Sephiroth gently kissed your lips. He turned the shower off, and threw a towel over you. This day was done. Tomorrow would be gruelling as always, although you were of course reassured by the fact that he'd be right beside you.

Even battle-scarred, he was beautiful.

And no matter what came his way, he'd keep fighting.

For Midgar. For Shinra. For _you._


	2. Aftermath II: The After-Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Here’s to one that (hopefully) won’t suck.  
> This oneshot is a sort-of sequel to the previous one, but you don't need to have read Aftermath in order to understand what's going on. It's also a lot more story-focused.
> 
> **Note:** I haven’t played Crisis Core yet, so apologies for any OOCness. I wanted to mix things up by including some other pairings, too. Expect to see Genesis joining in with the fun.
> 
> ≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾
> 
>  **Oneshot #2 - Aftermath II: The After-Party**  
>  **Rating:** Explicit  
>  **Setting:** Canon Universe  
>  **Pairing(s):** Sephiroth x Reader, Sephiroth x Genesis
> 
> _During his time off, Sephiroth invites you to a party, where you become better acquainted with Zack and the others. Chaos ensues, and before you know it, you’re back in your hotel room, utterly restless. Luckily, Sephiroth has the perfect remedy._

**_Meet me at the Royal Midgar Hotel at 6 P.M. tomorrow night for a few drinks.  
I've booked a room in advance. And yes, there's room for two. _ **

The text had come out of nowhere. As most things did for SOLDIER recruits. Sephiroth didn't seem like the type to use a phone regularly, but he was about as unpredictable as they came. Not long after the night when things had gotten a little... _steamy_ in the shower, he'd started initiating text conversations with you rather than the other way round. He'd also tried to be a little more outgoing in general. It went without saying that he was really warming up to you. He'd mentioned you in passing to Genesis one time, to which the redhead had responded with a few lines from that damned poem he never shut up about. Perhaps you'd judged him a little too harshly. Then again, he was more than a bit jealous of Sephiroth.

 ** _royal midgar hotel? never been there before, how's it like?_** , you sent back. Within seconds, a typing indicator appeared on the bottom left side of your phone screen. 

_**Me neither, although I have heard it’s one of the most lavish establishments in the city**_ , Sephiroth replied. 

**_sounds great, seph._ **

**_Such a flattering nickname. I’ll let it slide so long as you keep it between us._**

**_isn’t that the kind of thing people do when they’re in love? besides, what would be the harm in anyone else knowing about it?_ **

**_Ah, I see I need to brush up on my relationship etiquette. It’s a bit hypocritical of me, considering what I call you during our pillow talk. Oh, and would you really be comfortable calling me that in front of someone like Genesis?_ **

Unlike most people, Sephiroth didn’t care if he got left on read. You were often stumped at how to respond to his texts, since he still maintained a semi-professional persona. Despite him being more or less the same age as you, modern technology was still a new-fangled thing to him. Aside from using a few Shinra computers for work-related purposes, he had very little experience with it. Well, not until he’d met you, anyway. He was gradually becoming acclimatised to real life in Midgar. Tomorrow, a Friday, was the start of everyone’s time off. For a week, there’d be no missions, and you could spend all the time you wanted with Sephiroth.

You opened your curtains to let the early morning sunlight in, a sight which your younger self would have yearned for. For your final mission before the break, you were going to head into the Sector 7 slums and do away with whatever unsightly monster was responsible for the recent killings of several townspeople. It was nothing you couldn’t do. After all, you were on the brink of being promoted to first-class.

Not wanting to get scolded by Shinra executives for being late, you promptly got changed into your combat uniform and gave your face a quick wash in the ensuite bathroom. You were well and truly kitted out for a fight, minus the guns. Just as you were about to leave the bunk room, your phone buzzed with a new notification. 

A text. From an unknown number.

_**Get away from Sephiroth.** _

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

It had to be some kind of mistake, right? You hadn’t told anyone else in SOLDIER your number, so they must’ve gotten it through Sephiroth somehow. It was completely unlike him to voluntarily tell others about your personal information, so you concluded that he’d likely been bribed or manipulated into providing it. _No_ , even he wouldn’t stoop that low. In this day and age, it wasn’t hard to find out someone’s contact information. For members of SOLDIER, it was as simple as requesting access to Shinra records and then conducting a search for any online profiles. You must’ve slipped up once or twice and listed your phone number on a public website. There was no other way it could’ve happened.

You were sure your mystery person was also in SOLDIER, since they couldn’t have known Sephiroth otherwise. Confronting the culprit directly was a bad idea. A fight between two SOLDIERs was likely to result in both of them getting punished. You needed to report the incident to Shinra, even if the executives didn’t consider it serious enough to warrant an investigation. Well, to be honest, it didn’t take much investigating to figure out who was behind this. You’d narrowed it down to two people already.

Angeal wasn’t the type to try and invade the privacy of others. He took his position seriously and prided himself in his morals. As far as you knew, he didn’t take much note of Sephiroth’s love life. 

Genesis was the much more likely option. Gaia, had his jealousy reached the breaking point already? You started to regret asking Sephiroth to introduce him to you. Whatever his motivation, it wasn’t good.

You had only thirty minutes to leave the complex. In that time, you had to find Sephiroth and inform him about what Genesis had done, all while getting ready to board a Shinra helicopter. To say that the building was massive would be an understatement. It was downright labyrinthine, and the maps on the walls usually weren’t much of a help. Deciding to take a bit of a gamble, you took an elevator down to the mess hall, where you found Sephiroth mingling amongst some lower class recruits, keeping a straight face through it all.

“Sephiroth?” you said, running towards him.

“You’re a little later than expected, Y/N. Nevertheless, we should be going very soon.” The silver-haired SOLDIER looked in your direction, his eyes gleaming with mako as always.

”Had some trouble.” you panted. “I think Genesis got hold of my phone number. He wants me to stay away from you.”

”He’ll be attending us in Sector 7. I wouldn’t bring it up during a mission, but it’s still important to me that you feel secure.”

”Thanks.” you said. 

You walked hand-in-hand with him out of the mess hall and into the landing bay where Shinra aircraft were stored. Indeed, Genesis was boarding one of the choppers set for Sector 7. He didn’t so much as look at you, which you were honestly thankful for. Angeal and his apprentice, who you hadn’t learned the name of yet, were standing not too far away from you. They looked similar to each other, both having black hair.

“Who’s she?” Angeal’s apprentice said. 

“That’s Y/N. She’s a friend, Zack.” Sephiroth said. “I take it you haven’t been properly introduced to her, and vice versa.”

”There’s no time for that now.” Angeal grumbled.

After being handed a gun by one of your Shinra superiors, you boarded the helicopter with Sephiroth, Angeal and Zack. It was claustrophobic and stuffy inside. The only things you could hear were the whirring of the aircraft's blades and idle chatter between several of your comrades. With no windows, you couldn't see the shift between daylight and dusk that occurred when one descended beneath the upper plate of Midgar. You didn't know what you were expecting, so you steeled yourself and took a deep breath in. _This is your last mission_ , you thought. _Make it worth it. Remember what you're looking forward to tomorrow._

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

Visiting the slums again was somewhat nostalgic. You were once one of the children frolicking in the shadows, making toys out of random scrap items you found and having close encounters with the various monsters that also called your shanty town home. If you could, you'd make life better for all of the people living here. Shinra largely ignored their suffering. When you were sent over to the sectors, it wasn't because your superiors wanted you to protect the innocent. Shinra didn't want to have to claim responsibility for any otherwise avoidable deaths, so they kept up their false pretence of being a beneficial mega-conglomerate (which in itself was mostly a contradiction). They preyed on peoples' hopes and dreams, using it as yet another method to enforce their control over Midgar. 

You stood back-to-back with Sephiroth in front of a makeshift house cobbled together from pieces of wood and concrete. This area was either abandoned or evacuated - you couldn't tell which. Old stores selling potions, armour and Materia lined the passageways between former living spaces. A stray dog wandered the wastes in search of food, oblivious to your presence. 

"Did you see anything?" Sephiroth said, holding the Masamune over his shoulder. 

"Not yet. The only thing still alive here is one dog." Zack said, walking over to the animal and patting its head. 

"Leave it alone. It could be diseased." Angeal muttered. Even he was visibly disappointed.

Reluctantly, the younger black-haired man recoiled and left the dog alone. You heard rustling coming from one of the trash heaps. Cautioning Zack to stay away, you placed one finger on the trigger of your gun. The ground shook. Claws sliced through rubble. An inhuman screech echoed all around you. 

A winged humanoid creature burst out of the darkness. With a shrunken, elfin frame, it hunched on its hind limbs and screeched again. It stared at you and Sephiroth with crimson eyes. A forked tongue slipped out from its mouth, similar to what a snake would do when tasting the air.

”Gargoyle.” Angeal said. “They don’t usually show up here.”

The gargoyle had already made a fatal mistake by charging directly at Angeal. He swung the Buster Sword in an arc, slicing across the creature’s chest. It fell to the floor, instantly killed by the force of the massive blade.

“That was easy.” Zack said. "Man, you should let me and Y/N here have a part in the fun next time!"

Angeal simply scowled in response.

Two more gargoyles appeared, flying low above the ground. You took out one of them with a well-aimed headshot, and Zack dispatched the other with a swipe of his sword. A third descended upon Sephiroth, only to be cut in two by the Masamune. Soon, you were cornered on all sides by more of the creatures. More and more of them fell as you fired a storm of bullets at them. 

"They don't call you the most skilled markswoman in SOLDIER for nothing." Sephiroth remarked as he pulled his sword out of a gargoyle's corpse. 

"Forget that." you said. "How did the gargoyles get here in the first place?"

"Someone brought them here. What their motive could have been, however, is anyone's guess." 

"You think Shinra will root out the person responsible?"

Sephiroth frowned. "Most likely not." 

Before you could speak, another man interrupted the conversation. You could tell by his voice that he wasn't Angeal or Zack. 

"Planning another one of your trysts, are you?" Genesis said. 

"Now's not the time." Sephiroth said, trying his best not to sound callous. 

"Is it not? " The redhead brandished his sword, pointing its tip at the Masamune. 

"I know what you did." Sephiroth willed his longsword to vanish, then started making his way back to the helicopter. To Zack and Angeal, it would've sounded ominous. 

"Whoa now!" Zack stepped in front of Genesis, spreading his arms to the sides. "We shouldn't be arguing, not when we're being laid off tomor-"

"Leave it." Angeal said. "You may have the best intentions, but heed Sephiroth's words. _Now's not the time._ "

You and the rest of the group reported to Shinra that the mission's objective had been fulfilled. Nobody said anything else during the ride back to HQ, save for Zack, who was very eager to get to know you better. Compared to his mentor, he was much more outwardly friendly. He was also quite flirty with you, though when you asked him if he'd ever had a girlfriend himself, he brought up someone by the name of Aerith. Evidently, she wasn't part of SOLDIER, as Zack seemed quite fretful while talking about her. He missed her and still wanted to fill that void somehow. You mentioned that you were taken, deliberately not mentioning Sephiroth. 

In the end, Zack was happy to have met you. It was a breath of fresh air, since being in SOLDIER itself often lead to recruits becoming much less sociable. Whether the next week would do anything to change the status quo in the long run, though, was anyone's guess. 

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

Before packing up and leaving the SOLDIER quarters, you and Sephiroth elected to spend some more time in the bunk room. Right now, everyone else had either left or was in the process of doing so. No-one would think to intrude on you, and even Genesis had better things to care about. A sense of liberation rose throughout you; even if temporary, you were truly free.

In that moment, you forgot about Genesis, about everything else that was troubling you. Sephiroth's lips locked against yours, and  _Gaia_ , you were in paradise. His fingertips graced the soft skin of your cheeks, stroked the curls of your hair. Now, he wasn’t expecting you to submit. You were his equal in every way. His partner. What came before didn’t matter, and neither did what came after. The heat, the passion; it could last forever, and you had every intention of fulfilling that want. You and him were going to make the most out of the coming week, cherishing every minute of your time together.

“What was that about wanting to break me?” you said.

“We have ample time for that,” Sephiroth said. “unless you truly wish for me to exact my darkest desires upon you now.” 

So poetic, yet so devilish; a beauty not of this world, forged in the depths of some unknowable hell, like a chasm that drew an onlooker in with all the subtlety of a black hole. Oh, how you wished for it to never end. How it erased any notion of time or place. There was nothing more gratifying than him, nothing more haunting. Everything about him enraptured you. The way his nature shifted the instant he felt possessive or dominant, no longer aloof but feral, taking delight in every sinful second. The way his mako eyes lingered upon you, as if you were a work of art to be admired through the ages.

In a hushed voice, he told you to take him. To worship every inch of him and not to hold back. 

And so you obliged.

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

Next morning, the first thing you did was try and look up where exactly the hotel was. You and Sephiroth had stayed the night in a youth hostel, a far cry from whatever Royal Midgar would have to offer. It was, of course, in the top part of the city. Most of Midgar’s citizens could never afford a room there, and neither could most SOLDIERs. Slowly, the true reality of Shinra’s total power over the planet was becoming more apparent to you. It was easy to suspect the corporation covered up all of its transgressions, since the public certainly weren’t being informed in the slightest about how much harm harvesting mako actually did to Gaia.

Up until this morning, Genesis had sent you several more texts, mercifully not mentioning any quotes from LOVELESS. Unfortunately, he hadn’t apologised for yesterday. He still wasn’t making his motives very clear, but you began to suspect he was...well, jealous - not of Sephiroth, for a change.

He was jealous of _you._

You hadn’t known that his admiration of the white-haired SOLDIER ran that deep - not until now, at least. Could you blame him, though? Sephiroth was a charismatic man, and beautiful to boot. 

The only way to solve this mess was to talk with Genesis directly, ideally before the party. Nobody wanted a fun night to be ruined by drama, after all. 

_**i think i know what genesis is trying to do**_ , you sent to Sephiroth, who was currently eating breakfast in the run-down part of the hostel that served as the kitchen. You, however, were still in bed, feeling totally spent after staying up for hours. (Between missions and alone time, the day had been pretty damn exhausting, too.)

 _ **Aside from thinking you're not part of the goddess's promise, I can't name any reason why he'd want you to stay away from me.**_ , he replied. 

_**he didn't say anything about that to me. i think he's, uh, pretty envious of me, if you catch my drift.** _

_**Ah, I see. It never really occurred to me that more than one person within the ranks of SOLDIER would desire a relationship with me. It's a very rare occurrence.** _

_**but like, we have to go to him in person to talk about this.** _

_**Agreed. And I'm sure there's more than one way to fix it. Though what ultimately happens should be the result of an agreement between all three of us.** _

_**uh, yeah.** _

_**Don't worry, Y/N. I'll make sure he respects your wishes. And mine.** _

_**nice, i'll admit i didn't really think of it like that until now.** _

_**That being said, I won't allow him to make any outward threats towards you. In the end, he is a friend just as much as you are. It's natural there will be some disagreements, but I've never experienced anything like this.** _

The conversation continued, and eventually it was decided that the meeting would take place at a bar a few streets away from Royal Midgar. You informed Genesis of it, to which he reluctantly agreed. Finally, there'd be some closure to this whole debacle. It was urgently needed - otherwise, the party was going to be a disaster. 

And what better way to ensure it was a success than make sure everyone got something out of it?

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

The bar was much busier than anyone had expected. It was hard to make out Genesis amongst all of the other SOLDIERs who'd come here to celebrate their time off. Unlike them, you'd refrained from ordering drinks. It was 4 P.M. and you didn't want to get wasted just yet. 

The table you were sitting at was circular and metallic, contrasting heavily with the wooden walls, which were plastered with newspaper clippings and vintage posters promoting Shinra. Several patrons, already drunk out of their minds, were hanging out with the barkeep and trying to woo the serving ladies. All things considered, it wasn't a very rare sight in upper Midgar. All it took to make someone lose their sanity was a good pint, no matter where they lived in the city. 

"Don't you think Gen would've shown his face by now?" you asked Sephiroth, who was sitting at the opposite end of the table. 

"Pushing your way through a drunken mob is harder than it seems. I'm beginning to regret choosing this as our rendezvous point, Y/N." he sighed. 

He did have a point. Now that everything had been agreed on, there wouldn't be any last-minute changes. You didn't intend to, lest you unintentionally end up pissing off Genesis even more. By now, any solution to this ordeal would suffice. 

A few minutes later, Genesis entered the bar, giving you a look as if to say, _I can't believe I agreed to this_. He took a chair from an unoccupied table, then sat down between you and Sephiroth. The redhead laid out a copy of LOVELESS in front of him, preparing to recite a verse that he probably believed was relevant to this meeting somehow. Sephiroth crossed his arms, waiting on the other man to say his greetings. 

"Fine. I suppose we will have it your way, since you're the one who came up with this idea in the first place." Genesis said, stashing away the book.

"My apologies." Sephiroth returned. "I didn't anticipate there to be this much activity in the bar-"

"After yesterday, are you really still treating me like a friend?"

"Like anyone, you're prone to making mistakes. I was a bit flippant towards you while we were boarding the helicopters, which was wrong of me.   
"However, I do believe you owe Y/N an apology as well. She's a skilled SOLDIER just as worthy of your respect as Angeal and I."

Genesis turned towards you, shaking his head. Evidently, he hadn't considered what the consequences of tracking down your contact information would be. And lucky for him, Sephiroth wasn't the kind of person to develop grudges quickly. You weren't sure how you were going to handle this. You hardly knew Genesis, but then again, it was important to remember that his actions had affected more than one person. When in pursuit of love, people get driven to do things they usually never would. That was by no means an excuse, although it did serve as a good explanation as to why this had all transpired. 

"He's right." Genesis conceded. It'd probably taken a hell of a lot of self-doubt for him to say that. 

"I shouldn't have done it," he continued. "and for that, Y/N, I'm sorry. I got so caught up in - in my own infatuation that I didn't stop to think about how it would end up affecting our destinies."

He'd addressed Sephiroth in the latter part of his speech, alluding to the promise of the goddess. Okay, maybe he hadn't changed _that_ much. 

"An apology isn't going to cut it." you said. You weren't going to agree to anything yet, not without Genesis confirming he'd cease his unsavoury behaviour towards you. 

"There's still time to move on, Gen." Sephiroth said. "I don't see a point in trying to reach a compromise unless you're going to really make an effort _not_ to invade Y/N's privacy. On all accounts, it was the wrong thing for you to do. Don't get the idea that I'll just let this slide without any further thought." 

"As I said before, it would be a disservice to my ultimate aim." Genesis said in a huff. "So no, I won't invade her privacy again, and I mean it."

"Then say it like you mean it." Sephiroth stared at him with an intensity like no other. "Say it like tonight is the eve of our destinies finally coming to fruition. Say it for _me_." 

Genesis was speechless. There was pretty much nothing that could truly move him, save for someone like Sephiroth, who had a way with words and showed respect towards all of his comrades. In moments like these, the redhead tried his best to hide any kind of fragility and maintain his proud demeanour. By now, there was no way he'd be able to put it off any longer. He'd have to fess up for good. 

Now, on the verge of breaking down, he turned to you and offered the most un-Genesis-like speech he could muster, "In instances like this one, I begin to resent thinking so highly of myself. Y/N, I should have no business interfering with you or Sephiroth's private lives. It was truly, truly wrong of me to have been so...inconsiderate of you. We don't need to come to any kind of compromise. It would be best if I just stayed put and well, let you two enjoy your time however you want to."

"Wait a minute." you said, gripping Genesis's arm just as he was about to leave his chair. "First of all, thank you. Secondly, I'm still open for a compromise." 

"As am I." Sephiroth added. 

More discussion followed, with the three of you eventually reaching a final consensus. Sephiroth and Genesis would keep it casual. Neither of them were going to elaborate on it any further until the party. It'd be quite the surprise to Zack and Angeal, that was for sure, though they certainly wouldn't have any problems with it. It'd take you quite a while to fully come to terms with it. You were totally cool with whatever they'd do together in their time alone. Still, Sephiroth's priority would always be you, and no amount of one-night-stands would change that. 

There was only an hour left until the party began. Not wanting to wait any longer, you left the bar with Sephiroth in tow. 

You'd make this night one to remember. Even if it meant getting hammered and fucked out of your mind. 

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

The Royal Midgar Hotel was just as luxurious as its name suggested. A red and gold fleur-de-lis pattern covered the carpet in the lobby. The clerk's desk was white marble, with many different patterns carved into it, including the Shinra Building and an artistic depiction of upper Midgar. At either side of the lobby were two long flights of stairs leading up to the rooms. There was also an entrance to a convention centre, which had been booked out by one of the Shinra higher-ups for any SOLDIER recruits that wanted to join in with something a little more offbeat. Naturally, you'd be surrounded by people you didn't know. That didn't matter, though, since there were plenty of extra tables available for smaller groups. 

Sephiroth checked in, and showed the clerk the invites he'd been sent by Shinra. The man at the desk pointed in the direction of the convention centre. He didn't seem too happy about any of this, which was honestly understandable. Fortunately for him and the other hotel staff, this party was a one-off. 

The inside of the convention centre was essentially just an enlarged version of the lobby, minus all the fancy decorations. It didn’t take you long to find Zack, Angeal and Genesis, who were all sitting at a table together. The latter two had wine glasses in hand, while Zack had settled for a can of cola. Angeal handed Sephiroth a spare glass, and the two shared a toast to the week ahead. 

“Simply exquisite.” Sephiroth said after taking a sip. “It’s about time I treat myself to the finest drinks Midgar has to offer.” 

“Just don’t have too much!” Zack interrupted. 

“I’ll be sure not to.” Sephiroth winked at Genesis, to whom he also shared a toast.

“So, Y/N, how’s it been on your first day off? Angeal and I visited a chocobo farm on the outskirts of Midgar. You should totally check it out sometime!” Zack turned towards you, taking another drink of his cola.

“It was nothing special. I mean, we paid a visit to a youth hostel and spent an hour or so in a bar - it was nowhere near as exciting as going to see some chocobos, anyway.” you said. 

“Aww, don’t say that. I’m sure there’ll be plenty of opportunities for you to explore Midgar and beyond during this week. The sky’s the limit!” Zack replied. 

“You’re not going to do anything too crazy.” Angeal frowned at his protégé. “As a SOLDIER, your honour is-”

“That’s not needed right now.” Genesis said. 

“Neither is your damn poetry!”

“Gaia, I don’t even have a copy of LOVELESS with me? What are you on about?”

Counter to his protégé's advice, it seemed that Angeal was a little drunk. And if Genesis had too much wine, that'd only add more fuel to the fire. If the party was going to spiral into chaos, then you'd likely just retreat to your hotel room. With Sephiroth, of course. But for now, you wanted to enjoy what time you had left here before it all turned into a disaster. You walked over to a large table to the left of the room and picked out a G&T with a fruity fragrance. To your surprise, Zack had come over to see you again, and was considering having a drink of his own. 

"These are all a little too strong for me." he said, scratching his head. 

"Maybe they've got some non-alcoholic options." you suggested. 

"I think I'll just have some lemonade for now." Zack chuckled. "Wouldn't wanna risk anything."

A few more minutes of light-hearted conversation followed, then you and Zack sat down with the others again. Unfortunately, it seemed the bad blood between Genesis and Angeal had somehow gotten worse, with the latter still regularly taking drinks out of his wine glass. Zack tried to convince his mentor not to get into a drunken fit, but to no avail. In the background, the DJ turned up the music, drowning out any and all speech. Multicoloured lights flashed across the ceiling. 

"Get _off_ me!" Genesis shouted as Angeal attempted to hold him down. This argument needed to stop somehow. 

"What the fuck does he think he's trying to achieve?" you said, referring to Angeal.

"Reason eludes you when you have too much alcohol in your system." Sephiroth mused. He then proceeded to haul Angeal off Genesis's chair. The black-haired SOLDIER thrashed, blurting out an illegible string of words. 

"T-thanks." Genesis said. He was blushing - you weren't sure if all the drinks had gotten to him too, or if he was captivated by Sephiroth again. 

"No worries." Sephiroth replied, sounding uncharacteristically casual. He helped Angeal sit back down again, making sure his chair was further away from Genesis. 

Within a few minutes, Angeal had calmed down, much to the delight of everyone around him. He admitted feeling extremely embarrassed about acting so aggressively without reason, as it certainly set a bad example for impressionable SOLDIER youths like Zack. That, and it certainly wasn't honourable in the slightest. You and the rest of the group shared a laugh together before grabbing a few pizzas from one of the food tables. 

Thank Gaia it was freshly made and not the store-bought garbage you had most of the time. Even Sephiroth appeared to be enjoying the pizza...in fact, he was hogging an entire one for himself. 

"How are you liking it, Gen?" Sephiroth said, crossing one leg over the other. 

"I - damn it, why do you keep calling me that?" The redhead, utterly distracted, dropped his slice of pizza. 

"We haven't made it to the best part of this night yet. Just keep that in mind." 

"Fuck." Genesis spat. "If Zack and Angeal find out what you're implying-"

"We're going to join in with the dancing, aren't we?" Zack said. 

Angeal hadn't exactly understood the intention of Sephiroth's words either. Instead, he was concentrating on finishing his slice. For that, you were grateful. 

The dance event wasn't anything ballroom-worthy, but you'd be damned if you didn't say you had fun doing it. Zack demonstrated his (admittedly rather amateur) breakdancing skills, while Sephiroth took your hand and twirled you around so fast it felt as if you were about to get motion sickness. It didn’t help that the G&T had made you a little tipsy. You were slowly losing focus, and stumbled forward, right into Sephiroth’s chest. The feeling of his skin against yours was warm as always, making you desire more contact with him. 

“You’ll have to forgive me, Y/N. I’m not that experienced with dancing.” he said with an air of humour. He kissed the side of your neck, making heat rise up through your body.

“Not n-now.” you panted. “I mean, not you giving me a kiss. It’s my body. I’m, you know, getting a bit worked up. In _that_ way.”

“Surely you don’t want to spend a bit longer down here?”

“Yeah. At least until I’m not that tipsy anymore.”

You danced in tandem with him, footsteps moving forward to the rhythm of the music. It was upbeat techno interspersed with robotic vocals, conjuring up images of a high-tech environment like Midgar. Every so often, he’d accidentally trip you up and then quickly help you to your feet again. Clearly, the wine was taking a toll on him too. As the first song ended, he kissed you again, this time on your lips. You tasted the tang of wine on his breath, a sweet yet pungent flavour.

“How did I do?” Sephiroth said. “I think I need quite a bit more practice.”

“And a bit less alcohol.” You stroked his long silver locks, making him purr in appreciation.

“Look who’s talking.” He flashed you a smirk, and you blushed. It was getting harder and harder for you to hide the fact that you were getting _really horny_. It didn’t help that there were hundreds of people around in the convention centre.

“To be honest, I can’t wait to visit our hotel room either.” Sephiroth said. His tongue glided across his upper lip.

He must’ve been teasing you again. It wasn’t helping.

“Genesis can come with us if he wants, but I’ll make sure you can have some alone time with me as well.” You didn’t know whether the first part of that sentence was intended as a pun or not. Damn, did Sephiroth have a dirty mind, or was it just you?

“That’s all good.” you said. “Should we ask him about it now?”

“Already? We’ve only danced to one song as of yet.”

“Seph, you underestimate how quickly someone’s libido can kill the atmosphere. Especially when you’re in public.”

“Hm. I see.” He shrugged in a sarcastic manner, obviously not taking what you’d said into consideration.

Since you'd finished dancing to the first song, a lot of the commotion in the convention centre had died down. Some SOLDIERs were leaving already, completely burned out from partying. If you spent even a second longer here, you'd be one of them. Sephiroth led you back to the group table, as you'd forgotten where it was (courtesy of your G&T, once again). Genesis looked thoroughly bored, having refused to take part in the dance event along with Angeal. 

"Y/N and I are going to return to our hotel room." Sephiroth told the others. "Nevertheless, it's been an amazing night, even with all the pointless arguments. Let's all have a final toast to the week ahead."

And so everyone did. Even Zack, with his half-full can of cola.

"I've had enough, too." Genesis said. Without saying it outright, this was his confirmation that he was going to briefly visit your hotel room. 

You bade farewell to Zack and Angeal, then exited the convention centre. Even in the lobby, you could still hear the blasting techno music. It was probably still clearly audible upstairs, but wouldn't affect your plans too much. Thankfully, you'd be away from the strobe lights, which were way more distracting than the music. After a good two minutes of searching around the lobby (which was, in your opinion, too spacious), Sephiroth found an elevator that could barely fit three people in it. It was easy to see where most of the money for the hotel's construction had gone, and the lifts must've been a last-minute addition to make the place look a more modern. 

Your room was on the top floor, at the end of a plush and colourful corridor. The number on the door was 777 - the classic symbol of luck. 

And oh boy, were you about to get lucky tonight. 

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

"Just how much did you spend on this?" Genesis said.

"I assure you both that it'll be worth it, even if it's just for one night." Sephiroth replied. 

The room was the size of a small flat, complete with a king-size bed and balcony. A paisley pattern in muted shades of silver and blue covered the walls. Compared to every other time you'd stayed in a hotel, this was heaven already. You went over to one of the bedside tables, taking a good look at the flower-shaped lamp on top of it. You'd also been provided with some freebies, including tea, coffee and ginger biscuits. The whole setup was beautiful, and not a single gil had been wasted on it. 

"Before anyone asks, I did remember to put a 'do not disturb' sign on the door." Sephiroth continued. "Now, should we get on with the show? If either of you want to back out, let me know immediately." 

Genesis shook his head. "Just get on with it. I'm all yours." 

"That's my line!" you said. 

"I don't think that applies when we're sharing him." 

"Fair enough." you laughed.

Sephiroth had already taken off his coat, and was eagerly waiting for you and Genesis on the bed. You undressed down to your lingerie and sat down next to him. It took Genesis a while to actually process what was going on, but soon, he too took his clothes off, save for his underwear.

 _Holy fuck._ You were actually doing it. You were actually in bed with two of the most gorgeous SOLDIERs around. For real. 

Most people would never be able to have such a luxury. 

Sephiroth began by pinning you down on the bed and removing your bra, remarking that you had no need for it now. He nibbled your collarbone, then followed with one of his signature neck kisses. He bit your sensitive areas, leaving marks all over you.

“Now, who wants to go next?” he taunted.

“ _Please_.” Genesis groaned.

The redhead placed himself in Sephiroth’s lap, grinding against his abs and slowly crying out the other man’s name. Sephiroth grabbed a fistful of his hair and whispered something into his ear which you couldn’t make out. Genesis let out a muffled moan as two hands closed around his mouth.

“You’ve been quite the naughty one, haven’t you?” Sephiroth hissed. “Deeds like yours shouldn’t go unpunished, Gen. You deserve every second of what I'm about to inflict upon you.”

" _Yes."_ Genesis whimpered. "I deserve it. _I fucking deserve it!_ " 

"Now that's the spirit." Sephiroth said, sticking his index and middle fingers into Genesis's mouth. The edges of his lips curved into a devilish grin. 

" _mmfh- mooore."_ Genesis cried. 

"Ah-ah. Not yet." 

" _youhavetobefuckingkiddingme-_ "

“You belong to me, Gen. _Admit it_.”

“ _Yes, yes!_ More, Sephiroth! Please-”

Finally, Sephiroth answered his pleas, slowly moving his left hand down Genesis’s body. He took off the other SOLDIER’s underwear and cupped his hand around Genesis’s erect length, stroking the tip. That was enough to make the redhead writhe in throes of pleasure as his seed spilled out onto the bedsheets. Sephiroth hummed in delight.

" _Holyshit_.” Genesis breathed.

“Care for another round?” Sephiroth said.

“N-not for today.”

“Hah, was that a little too extreme for you, Gen? I’m sorry if I-”

“No, no. It’s everything I wanted and more. Really.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I’m fucking _spent_. I don’t think I could even last another round without losing consciousness.”

“Seph’s SOLDIER physique really is something else.” you said.

“You’re implying that I _don’t_ have superior strength, Y/N. I don’t appreciate that-” Genesis shot back, only to be interrupted by Sephiroth.

“I don’t think she meant it in a negative way. Believe me, she’s got endurance beyond that of any regular human too.  
“Now, Y/N...I’d like to see what the limits of that endurance are.”

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

After Genesis had left, all was quiet in the room...but it wouldn’t be for much longer. Once Sephiroth had finished undressing himself (and you), he rummaged around in one of the drawers beneath the bedside tables fishing out several objects that he’d somehow hidden there without you noticing. Said objects were...pretty much the least conspicuous things anyone could bring into a hotel.

Well, there really was no way to sugarcoat it.

He’d brought a rope and handcuffs.

He’d first mentioned the idea of...spicing up the sexual side of the relationship a few months ago, and hadn’t thought to go through with it until you were totally okay with letting yourself be completely and utterly helpless before him. The idea alone excited both you and him, albeit for different reasons.

“Which will it be?” he said. “Or...should we keep it vanilla for tonight?”

“Is that a question?” you replied. “Cuffs.”

The answer you gave was purely on impulse. No matter which one you’d chosen, Sephiroth was still going to make you into his bitch anyway. And that was what you wanted most of all.

“Now. On your knees.” he half-whispered.

As you knelt down in front of him, he grabbed your wrists and bound them together using the cuffs. His grip was a lot softer than you’d expected, and he actually seemed a little hesitant to start off rough. It was safe to assume you were the first and only person he’d done this with. But that made the whole experience more special, didn’t it?

On his command, you lay down on the bedsheet with your arms held above your head. He licked downwards from your collarbone to your breasts, obviously enjoying hearing your frenetic gasps. He took one nipple into his mouth, slowly swirling his tongue around it until it was hardened and erect. Just when you were about to beg for more, he grabbed your other breast and caressed the tender flesh with his fingers.

Seeing that you were already wet, he bent down and licked at your clit. Nothing could adequately describe the amount of ecstasy you felt as Sephiroth hungrily lapped up your juices while simultaneously stroking the insides of your thighs. His nails dug harder into your skin, hard enough to mark you with red scratches.

This is what it felt like to be utterly broken. To have mutual trust with someone else on a level you’d never thought was possible.

And it was _perfect._

“More.” you panted.

“Gladly.” Sephiroth cooed.

“Show me what that SOLDIER strength can really do.”

Lifting his head from your nether regions, he moved up your body to face you head-on. For a moment, you expected him to kiss you again-

“Like this?” he said, imitating a chokehold.

“Yessss.” you said, already excited at the thought of it.

-and then, you realised you were short on breath. His hands were wrapped tightly around your throat. He grinned as he shook your head back. Intense waves of pleasure shot through you, and you spasmed, trying and failing to moan out his name.

“ _Mmmh_ , I love that look on your face. It just makes me want to break you even more.” He released you from his grip, allowing you to regain your composure. 

" _Whoa._ " you sighed. "I understand what Genesis meant now. I don't think I can last another minute like this either." 

"Was it worth it, though?" Sephiroth winked at you. 

"Fuck yes it was. And I'll happily do it again." 

"Then let's make this week the best one ever."

"Sure, but you'll have to take these cuffs off first!"


End file.
